These Never-Ending Sparks
by River-Mae Watson
Summary: Murder is just a normal case for best mates Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, a simple crime that together they can both easily solve. But a simple sentence however, can change it all...
1. Ch1 -Living with Holmes

**John's P.O.V.**

"Hey Sherlock-"I begin as an arrow speeds past my head and into the wall behind me.

I turned my head to stare at my flatmate who was lying half on the sofa with a large bow concealed in his hands.

"Bored." He said loudly firing another loaded arrow at the opposite wall.

I sighed, turning from Sherlock to enter the kitchen, carrying the food shopping with me. The kitchen looked busy as usual, stacks of paper piled up on the dinner table along with the books Sherlock had decided to start reading.

I found a big enough space on the edge of the table, so I filled the gap with the food shopping I had just brought. I then turned around to open the fridge to come face to face with a jar filled with thumbs.

Sherlock seriously needs to stop doing this.

"Sherlock!" I say loudly enough for him to hear me, "Why is there a Jar of thumbs in the fridge?" I take out the Jar and examine it, while waiting for an answer.

"Just ignore it" He grumbled back in reply.

I shrugged, placing the Jar onto the table with the foods on. Quickly, I start to pile the foods into the fridge. I had to hurry with this tonight. I had another date.

"Judging from by the way you're dressed, you're going on a date tonight" said Sherlock from the other room.

I sighed with a slight laugh. I place the jar of Pickles I was holding onto the middle shelf inside the fridge and walk into the main room.

"Why Sherlock?" I ask in frustration, crossing my arms.

"Who is it this time?" he asks with a slight smile, "Another doctor? Or maybe a teacher?"

"She's from work actually"

"Does she have a big nose like the last one?"

I roll my eyes, entering the kitchen again, grabbing my wallet. I checked inside to find a 20 pound note along with a lot of change. I close the wallet up again, sliding it into my back pocket.

"I'm not going to be back until 11"

Sherlock replies with nothing. Instead of half lying on the sofa, he is now standing by the window, looking out into the busy streets of London.

I manage a small smile, before opening the door to leave. I quietly close the door, and then make my way down the stairs.

On the way down I bump into Mrs Hudson. She greets me with a warming smile, in her hands a tray with what looks like dinner on.

"Hello John, Where are you off to so soon?" She asks her expression warm.

"I'm going on a date" I say as I offer her a smile.

"Ooh! That must be lovely for you dear! Now, Is Sherlock in?"

I turn to look back up the stairs, shadows covering most of them.

"Urm, Yeah, He is"

"Oh good! Because this is for him!" She gestures to her tray full of food. "Must be off now! Don't want you to be late for your date!"

She giggles to herself as she continues walking up the stairs to the apartment. I watch her walk until her shadow disappears.

I then continue down the stairs until I reach the bottom floor. I open the front door, to meet with fresh air. Grinning to myself, I step outside the door, making sure to shut it behind me.

Nothing was going to ruin my night.

Walking down the streets of London, a taxi pulls up next to me. Then again, I may need a ride to the Restaurant. I jog to meet with the taxi, pulling the door open and jumping inside.

The cab then starts to move, making the car move up and down along with it.

Just to be on the safe side, I check the time. I have plenty of time to arrive, at least 20 minutes.

All of a sudden, a female voice interrupts me.

"Hello John" the voice says.

My eyes dart to the passenger seat. A familiar woman with silky brown hair and pale glistening skin sits in the front, messaging on her phone.

Its Mycroft's client.

"You again" I mumble angrily, now staring outside the window.

"Mycroft wants to speak with you" She replies, not looking up from her phone.

"I'm busy tonight; I'm going on a date. I am not 'visiting' Mycroft tonight!"

"Well we're already on the way there, so there's no point in arguing" she says, "Anyway, this is important."

Well this is complete bullshit. I suppose I have to tell my date.

I flick through my contacts until I find her name: Sophie. I tap out a simple excuse also saying I may be a little late. Once sent, I switch off my phone and begin to tap my foot impatiently.

My night just got ruined.


	2. Ch2 -Guns and Intruders

**Sherlock's P.O.V.**

I watch closely to see John get into a taxi and drive off. I sigh, turning around, realising that I'm now alone. Again.

The door then interrupts my thoughts. My eyes dart quickly towards the door to find Mrs Hudson standing there smiling at me broadly, holding a food tray.

"Hello Sherlock Dear!" she greets me, "I brought you some dinner"

She bustles over to the small table and places the food tray down without making a sound.

My eyes scan over her body as she does. Her hair is scruffy today, grey curls sticking up at different angles; probably had a rough night's sleep, her eyes are a deep shade of green with dark rings under her eyes also showing that she needs sleep. Her eyes are also very red with dampness underneath both eyes, showing that she has been crying an awful lot. Bread crumbs are mainly spread across her flower patterned blouse, meaning that she had had a messy breakfast due to her lack of sleep.

After placing down the food tray, she looks at me, her smile replaced by a sad expression.

"You must get lonely without John" she begins, "He's always going off on dates!"

She laughs slightly, trying to make me crack a smile, but it won't work.

"Yes, I suppose it does" I say.

Mrs Hudson looks at me one last time before exiting the apartment.

I take one glance at the dinner tray. She had brought me fish and chips, still warm and inside the box, with a bottle of wine placed neatly next to the box.

I suddenly storm over to the table, grab the wine bottle, and throw it at the wall, watching the glass pieces shatter across the floor.

I really am board.

I need a new case.

I fish into my pocket to find my phone. Once out of my pocket, I type in John's number and push the phone to my ear.

"What is it Sherlock?" I hear John's hushed voice say through the mobile.

"I'm bored I need a new case!" I reply.

I can hear John sigh over the phone.

"Really Sherlock? I'm in the middle of something!"

"What, chatting up a new girlfriend that will only stay for two days?"

John angrily sighs, and then hangs up the call.

I remove the phone from my ear, clicking it off and shoving it into my pocket.

In frustration, I wonder into the kitchen to grab one of my new books that I'm currently reading. It's called Wuthering Heights.

It's very interesting… though I've read better. John suggested it to me, said it was one of the best books ever made.

I enter back into the living room and throw myself on the armchair. I sit properly this time as I open up the book. I'm currently on chapter 7. Then again I only started the book a day ago.

As I get into the book, I smell something. I smell fresh air, open breeze.

I stop and slip the book mark into my book, resting the book itself on the arm of the chair. I then pace across the room to find that one of the windows in the apartment had been opened.

I scan the window, looking into every detail. Judging by the way the handle from the outside is at a rigid angle, it has obviously been opened from the outside.

This means someone has broken into the flat.

And that someone is in here with me, right now.

My breathing pace increases as I search the flat. I search into every corner and creak, but find nothing.

He or she must be a good hider.

I try to slow down my breathing; Panic shows that I am a weak victim.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see my gun lying between the paper messes on the mantelpiece. I had to get to it.

I start with small steps, inching closer and closer towards my gun. When I am finally close enough, I reach out towards my gun and grab it quickly, before the person who broke in decides to show himself/herself.

I pull back the trigger, ready to shoot at the intruder, my eyes darting around the apartment, still looking.

But something stops me.

Slowly I turn around to realise that I'm face to face with the intruder.

He has a strong build with muscly arms inked with various tattoos. He is also bold with an evil smirk marked onto his square-shaped face. He holds a large gun to my forehead.

"Why are you here?" I question him, now holding my hands up in surrender, "There is no decent reason why you should break into my flat."

He laughs half-heartedly; fingers firmly lapsed onto the trigger.

"Clever, clever boy, you'll soon know"

And with that, I was knocked into pure darkness.


	3. Ch3 -A Pain in the Arse

**John's P.O.V.**

I actually can't believe Sherlock called me in the middle of a supposed to be 'date.'

I haven't left yet. I was meant to be leaving about 15 minutes ago, and now I'm late for my date. Hopefully Sophie can wait another 5-10 minutes.

I'm currently sitting in Mycroft's office. Waiting for Mycroft. His client is sitting a couple of metres away from me, still tapping away on her phone.

"Sorry I'm late John" a voice says in a deep tone.

I turn around to see Mycroft standing at the door; he wears a smart grey suit with a matching tie, his hands filled with many folders and files.

He makes his way over to his desk and sits opposite me, placing his files and folders neatly next to him.

"I've came to talk to you about Sherlock" he says in a hushed tone.

I angrily sigh. I am meant to be on a BLOODY DATE NOW.

"Something's been bothering him. Lately he seems to be quiet and fragile. Not wanting to talk to anyone apart from you really"

I nod slowly, taking in his words. That is very true. Sherlock has been a lot quieter lately.

"I think he might be getting stalked by someone, making him unconfutable, or maybe it's an unsolved crime that's bothering him"

None of them things would bother Sherlock at all. They would interest him more than scare him.

"I want you to take a look at these people John"

Mycroft pushes three photographs attached to files towards me. I scan them over, looking into every detail.

The first person is a thin woman with lank brown hair and pale skin. She is originally from Germany and is a trained assassinator.

The next is a man with dark bronze skin, with matching dark eyes; he is a trained killer and has a tragic past.

The final guy is bald with lots of tattoos marked all over both arms; he went to military school and is also a trained killer.

"And what have these people got to do with Sherlock?" I ask still confused.

"I think they may be assigned to capture and kill Sherlock" Mycroft then pauses for a moment, "Just please look out for my little brother John"

I look towards the files again; trying my best not to make eye-contact.

"Can't you do that yourself? He's your brother!"

"Please"

"Fine." I say annoyed, "I'll do it"

"Thank you John, You may return to your date now"

I exit the room, shutting the door behind me. I get out my phone to find I have 4 missed calls and 7 messages. All from Sophie.

I rush down the fleet of stairs until I reach the bottom floor. As fast as I can, I run out of the building into the busy streets of London.

"TAXI!" I yell.

A taxi slowly pulls to a gradual stop next to me so that I can get inside. Once inside, I tell him the Restaurant address. Soon enough the cab starts up and starts to move.

I message Sophie back: **I am so sorry I'm late! I got caught up in the traffic -John**

After I finish the message, I slip my phone into my pocket again, seeing that I have arrived.

I quickly pay the driver, after which I rush inside the restaurant.

I spot Sophie in the corner, sitting alone at a table with a note labelled **RESEVERD** on. She is wearing a silky red top with jeans and matching red heels; her short blonde hair curled behind her ears.

"I am so sorry Sophie-"I begin, walking over. But she cuts me off.

"I can't believe you left me waiting here for an HOUR JOHN!" she yells, tears streaming down her face.

"Look, I can explain-"

"NO! NO YOU CAN'T!" She then stands up clutching her bag, "Goodnight John!"

I then sadly watch her angrily storm out of the Restaurant.

Good going John. Good going.

Bubbling with anger, I lean over the table and rip the 'RESERVED' sign to pieces. I watch as the pieces fall over the tiled floor.

A Holmes always has to ruin my evening.

And with that, I make my way out of the restaurant.


	4. Ch4 -Stayin' Alive

**Sherlock's P.O.V.**

Even before I opened my eyes, I knew that I am not in 221B. The scent of the room I am in smelt like dried out blood and fresh meat.

My eyes flicker open to the sight of being in a cramped room. There is one high up window in this room and the only object there is; is the bed I am lying on. It's made out of wood and it's very unconfutable.

I sit up to take in the air through my nose. The smell is not pleasant. I then spot the door to exit the room on the opposite wall. I stand up from my bed to look at this door.

It's made out of old wood yet the door handle is metal. So from where I am, it would be almost impossible to exit through this door.

I then look up towards the tiny window at the top of the room. It is possible to reach, but I am too big to fit through. John would be able to climb through easily.

John. He would have been here right now. But, instead of solving crimes and murder he would rather be on a stupid date!

Thinking of John reminded me that I still have my phone in my pocket!

Sitting back down on my wooden bed, I slip out my phone and bring up John's number. I send him a small message, which he should hopefully get.

It read: **Need help. Kidnapped. Go to Mycroft, he will know the address –SH**

After it sent, I hear the sound of keys; so someone must be opening the door. So I push my phone back into my pocket and lay back on the wooden bed, pretending to be asleep still.

"Get up Holmes" a low voice says.

I open my eyes slightly to see the same man that knocked me out earlier, although he now had a fresh new gaping scar across his forehead.

I shift up and pretend to yawn slightly, still staring at this man.

"Who are you?" I ask suspiciously.

"That's none of your business" he replies sharply.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates quietly from inside my pocket. My eyes widen, hoping that this strange man didn't hear the vibration.

"You have 5 minutes Holmes. Then you're going to be executed."

And with that the man left the room, making sure to shut the door tightly behind him.

As soon as the door shut, I get my phone out of my pocket and check the message I had received. I open the message and happily see that it's from John.

'**Mycroft's not in. Where do I go? Where are you Sherlock? Do you have any slight idea of where you are at all? –JW'**

Mycroft's not in.

That's strange even for Mycroft. He's always in! Unless he…

The door opening interrupts my thoughts. This time a different man enters my cell. He is tall and wears a smart black suit; he also wears an army hat which covers most of his face.

"I'm ready for my execution" I say, now standing.

"Are you sure?" a familiar voice replies.

The man then takes off his army hat to reveal the face of my brother, Mycroft.

"I knew you would come" I say, a smirk creeping on my face.

"I had to fight of a lot of guards for this, now move!"

I follow Mycroft out the room, making sure to put my phone back inside my pocket. Outside my cell, unconscious guards surround my feet. This place must have been well protected. I walk over the guards on the floor until we reach the end of the corridor where we meet with a lift.

Mycroft slips in his 'special' card, after which the monitor flashes green. We both step inside the lift and wait until the door closes.

"Thank You" I say, without looking at Mycroft.

Mycroft laughs slightly at this.

"I told you not to get into trouble," he begins, "Mummy would be terribly mad with you"

"Well Mother isn't here right now is she!" I snap back.

"Those people are trained killers Sherlock, They're AFTER YOU!"

"How would you know?" I ask looking at my feet, "How would you know about them?"

We both pause for a minute.

"Look, I was just worried about you Sherlock" Mycroft says quietly.

"There's no need to be"

The elevator then stops on the ground floor. The elevator opens up to reveal a pretty much empty car park.

Exiting the elevator, Mycroft breaks into a run, leaving me standing outside the elevator door.

"We don't have much time" Mycroft says panting, running across the car park.

I follow him until we reach his silver volts waggon. I swing the door of the car open and hop inside, soon to be joined by my brother. Once we are both secured, we speed out of the car park and back onto the roads of London.

"Now," says Mycroft, "Let's get you back to 221B"


	5. Ch5 -DNA

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading so far! I hope you guys keep reading! :) It would make me super happy! Please leave me a review or maybe even a favourite! When you finish reading this chapter, feel free to give me ideas to continue this story in the comments! I love you all! ~River**

John's P.O.V.

Another date ruined. I mean it's not like it mattered anyway, she didn't seem _that_ interested...

I flick through the TV channels, my head propped up by my hand. I was sitting alone in the flat. As usual Sherlock is out at 'work.' So it seems like a quiet night in for me. I kind of need it anyway.

.

.

Later on that night, I find myself watching an old movie from the 1970's; I'm literally half asleep on my chair, head lying on the arm of the chair, my hand firmly cupped around my glass of beer. I wasn't even paying attention the movie.

I watch as the main actor in the film starts to run after the villain. I'm so tired. And with that last thought stuck in my mind, my eyes slowly flicker shut.

.

.

"John get up!"

My eyes snap open to Sherlock standing in front of me, blocking the TV screen. The film has now finished and has been replaced by another old black and white film.

"Sherlock…" I mumble under my breathe, struggling to get up.

"We FINALLY have a new case!"

I watch as Sherlock paces up and down the room, "Where have you been?" I then ask.

"Kidnapped, Remember? Oh yes, you can't because by looking at the sleep wrinkles on the left side of your face, and the dark rings under both eyes, your drunk! Also, you smell very strongly of alcohol."

"Look I just had a rough night"

Sherlock laughs at this comment.

"Yes, rough night alright"

"Sherlock, this isn't funny, you RUINED MY DATE!" I'm now standing in front of him, finding myself shouting.

He's silent after that, his dark green eyes scanning the floor boards beneath our feet. He then paces around the flat until he eventually decides to slump back onto his chair.

I roll my eyes and start towards the bathroom. Once inside, I stare at my reflection in the mirror silently, taking in all my facial features. Sherlock's right. I do look drunk.

I switch on both taps in the bathroom, watching the refreshing water run smoothly into the sink. I then lean forward and splash my face with the fresh water, blinking repetitively trying to get the water droplets out of my eyes.

I look back into the mirror again, attempting to smile. I look a lot better than I did. Afterwards I begin to smear the shaving cream onto the small prickles on the bottom of my face.

"I'm going to see Molly, She may give me some answers" I finally hear Sherlock's voice coming from the other room.

Quickly shaving the last bit of foam off of my face, I enter the main room.

"You're not going without me"

Sherlock smiles at me as he then rushes out of the flat, after which I grab my coat and run after him.

.

.

I follow Sherlock as we both enter Molly's lab. Sherlock storms right past Molly to test his 'DNA' that he had picked up from when he had gotten kidnapped.

"Hi John" Molly whispers, smiling in my direction.

"Hello" I simply say back, returning the smile.

I walk over to the part of the lab where Sherlock was testing out the DNA sample.

"So how will this help exactly?"

Sherlock doesn't look up from his work, "This should lead us to the whereabouts of the assassins, and who sent them to come and kill me"

I watch close as Sherlock places the DNA onto a glass pallet under the microscope. Once adjusted, he then peers into the microscope, one hand steadying the microscope, the other behind his back.

"So who exactly is trying to kill you Sherlock?" Molly asks.

She walks over to where me and Sherlock are; studying Sherlock's every move. Sherlock doesn't answer Molly's question.

"Someone has sent out people to kill Sherlock, and Sherlock is trying to find out who that someone is" I answer for him.

Molly nods her head in agreement, then turns and goes back to what she was doing before.

I lean against the clear white table, still watching Sherlock's investigating. My eyes then scan the room. There are skulls on tables; liquid samples inside of tubes lined up neatly on tables and pictures of the human body dotted around the room.

"Got it!" Sherlock interrupts me.

I snap back to reality and turn to look at my friend who looked happy about his discovery.

"John, we need to go back to Baker Street!" he then says grabbing my arm in mid walk.

"Thanks Molly!" I say to her apologetically before I get dragged out of the lab.


End file.
